1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to gauge housings, particularly automotive gauge housings for installation and display above or below automobile dashboards in the cab portion of the vehicle.
2. BRIEF STATEMENT OF THE PRIOR ART
Gauge housings are well known in the automotive industry and are common accessories purchased by both hobbyists and professional drivers. These gauge housings may typically contain ammeters, voltmeters, pressure gauges, temperature indicators (Celsius and Fahrenheit), clocks, tachometers and other measuring devices. These gauge housings may be releasably or permanently mounted above or below dashboards, typically by providing a bracket or flange with apertures therethrough to allow for metal penetrating screws or other means to secure the housings to the dashboard.
However, while these types of prior art gauge housings have proven to be inexpensive and easy to install, they are limited in the types of adjustment they afford since the housings cannot move. The brackets or mounting means used to secure the housings to or under the dashboard only allow for one to select the location and angle from which he/she wishes to view the gauge face and then to install the housing in such fixed location and angle. Similarly, if mounted atop the dashboard, a long gauge housing can obscure vision to the driver's right (in an American make vehicle) or left (in a British make vehicle). This can be both unesthetic and dangerous.